


me or the microwave (it's an easy choice)

by nx_jxms



Series: Jihan fluffy hybrid au ~ [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, cat hybrid!jeonghan, does this count as angst? idk, ffs jisoo, it's not that important but it explains jeonghan's attitude, jeonghan cries a lot, jeonghan doesn't like microwaves, jihan hurt my heart, jisoo makes popcorn in a microwave, lingerie is a thing, or popcorn, rip jisoo's popcorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nx_jxms/pseuds/nx_jxms
Summary: Jisoo is the proud owner/boyfriend of the cat hybrid, Jeonghan.Jeonghan doesn’t like the microwave because it beeps loudly. Jeonghan also doesn’t like popcorn because the popping is scary.Jisoo thinks Jeonghan won’t hear him making popcorn, in the microwave. Jisoo is dumb.The mix of the corn popping and microwave beeping leads to Jeonghan having a panic attack and Jisoo getting rid of that goddamn microwave once and for all.





	me or the microwave (it's an easy choice)

It had been 2 hours since Jeonghan had decided he was going to bed. Jisoo had assumed that Jeonghan would be fast asleep by this point and that it would be perfectly safe to microwave himself some popcorn. Jisoo had assumed wrong. 

When Jeonghan had said he was going to bed, he’d meant he was going to put on the new lingerie Jisoo had bought him and wait for Jisoo to come through and surprise him. Jeonghan had assumed that when Jisoo said he would be going to bed soon too, he’d meant in around half an hour. Jeonghan had also assumed wrong. 

The hybrid was wide awake, sitting cross legged on the bed starting to get restless. It had definitely been longer than half an hour and there was still no sign of Jisoo. He decided to go investigate what on earth was keeping his boyfriend from him. He grabbed a dressing gown and went on a Jisoo hunt. 

He made it to the kitchen door just in time to hear the first kernel pop. He jumped back from the door and let out a startled squeak which was covered by more kernel’s popping. 

Soon, Jeonghan was on the ground, hiding his head in his arms trying to block out the noise. The mechanical whirr of the microwave made him uneasy on it’s own, so that combined with the incessant popping brought him right to the edge of panic. The beeping of the microwave signifying it was finished was what pushed him over the edge. 

Jisoo was completely unaware of what was going on in the hallway outside the kitchen. He was happily sat on the counter eating his buttery popcorn until he heard quiet whimpers coming from behind the door. He immediately jumped off the counter, knocking the popcorn all over the floor. The noise only causing the whimpering to become louder. 

“Jeonghan?” He called out softly as he made his way to the door, opening it slowly. 

His breath caught in his throat when he saw his boyfriend curled up on the floor sobbing. 

“Oh kitten, what happened? Are you okay? Did you get hurt?” He quickly made his was over to Jeonghan and wrapped his arms around him tightly. 

“The machine! It was the evil machine making its evil noises again!” Jeonghan look up at Jisoo through tears before burying his face into his shirt. 

“I’m so sorry darling, I thought you were asleep and wouldn’t hear it,” Jisoo sighed and stroked the hair just behind Jeonghan’s left ear, his favourite spot. 

“You…you made the machine make those noises?” Jisoo had never seen Jeonghan look so offended in the entire time he’d lived with him, “I trusted you Jisoo!”

Jeonghan pushed Jisoo off of him and quickly crawled out of his reach into the bedroom. Jisoo stood up and followed him, he bent down and picked him up, placing him down on the bed with his legs hanging over the side and then knelt down on the ground in front of him. 

Jeonghan had remained silent the entire time, he had just continued crying and hiding his head in Jisoo’s neck, wondering what on earth he could possibly say to make up for making the evil machine make it’s evil noises…on purpose!

“I really thought you were asleep angel, I’m so sorry. I promise, first thing tomorrow I’ll get rid of it and you’ll never have to see a microwave again,” Jisoo gently rubbed the hybrid's thigh as he spoke, calming him down to the point where he managed to stop crying. 

“No,” Jeonghan turned away from Jisoo and pulled his legs up towards his chest, Jisoo was about to speak when he continued, “you will get rid of that evil thing now. Or you don’t get to sleep in the bed for a week and I’ll never talk to you ever again.”

“Never?” Jisoo asked, unable to hide the amusement in his voice, it wasn't the first time Jeonghan had promised that.

“Never!” Jeonghan huffed, he found it so hard to get Jisoo to take him seriously. 

The last time he had threatened to never speak to Jisoo again had been when he came home smelling like another cat hybrid. Jeonghan had swore he would never speak to Jisoo again. This was despite Jisoo having told him before he went out that he was going to meet his friends new hybrid. Jeonghan had convinced himself that Jisoo preferred the other hybrid over him and that he was going to leave him for this newer, younger hybrid. Jeonghan had managed to keep his promise of not speaking for 2 whole hours before he got hungry and needed Jisoo to make him food. 

This time however, Jeonghan was determined, he really hated that machine. Plus he had already eaten. 

Jisoo immediately stood up and left the room. Jeonghan couldn’t believe that he was going to choose a damn machine over him! He stared at the door in front of him in shock. He heard some crashing coming from the kitchen and then footsteps heading down the hallway followed by the front door shutting. Had Jisoo really just chose to run away with the evil machine instead of staying with him? Jeonghan couldn’t help but start crying again, he’d got all dressed up for him and everything! He’d even braided his hair! And then Jisoo went and ran away with a machine. 

Jeonghan lay down on the bed face down and sobbed into his pillow. He was crying so loudly he didn’t hear the front door open again. He also didn’t head Jisoo walking into the bedroom and gasping.

“Jeonghan? What’s wrong now? I got rid of the microwave just like you asked angel,” Jisoo rushed over to the bed and sat down next to Jeonghan, pulling him up onto his lap. 

“You-you came back…for me?” Jeonghan sniffled and gripped tightly onto Jisoo’s tear soaked shirt, his sharp nails making small holes in the fabric, “I promise I won’t ignore you and you can even keep the machine just please don’t ever ever leave me Jisoo.”

Jisoo started down at Jeonghan in shock, he knew he was sensitive but he’d never realised how quickly he jumped to conclusions. He realised that Jeonghan must have assumed he was leaving him because he’d never said where he was going. In his defence, he’d thought it was quite obvious that he was going to get rid of the microwave. Considering that was what he had just asked him to do. 

“Oh Jeonghan, I would never leave you,” as he spoke, Jisoo leaned down to kiss the others forehead gently, “I was just throwing out the microwave. You know I would never choose anything over you darling, don’t be silly.”

“Really?” Jeonghan wiped his eyes with the dressing gown sleeve as he tried to stop crying once again, “So you weren’t going to run away with the evil machine and leave me here alone forever?”

“Of course not! You’re far more important to me than some machine, Jeonghan. You're really silly sometimes kitten, I can't believe you thought I'd choose anything over you.”

Hearing that seemed to cheer Jeonghan up enough to release his tight grip on Jisoo and sit himself up onto Jisoo’s knee properly. 

“I thought…”Jeonghan started, looking down embarrassed, “I thought you were going to join me…in bed…I got dressed up for you! And then you didn’t come so I went to see what you were doing when I heard the evil noises…”

He trailed off, still looking down. Jisoo lifted his face up so he could look the hybrid in the eyes. 

“I thought you were going to sleep baby,” Jisoo laughed softly, “what do you mean you dressed up for me? Your hair does look lovely but you're just in your dressing gown?”

Jeonghan shuffled off Jisoo and shyly took off the dressing gown. Jisoo gasped as he took in the sight of Jeonghan. He was wearing lavender lace panties and matching stockings and garter belt. The one's Jisoo had bought him for his birthday.

“Do you like it?” Jeonghan wasn’t sure what the expression on Jisoo’s face meant but he hoped it was a good one. 

“Like it?” Jisoo reached forward and held Jeonghan by his waist, “Jeonghan I love it! You look incredible! Such a beautiful kitten, aren’t you? I'm so lucky to have you.”

Jeonghan nuzzled into Jisoo’s neck, purring gently as Jisoo switched between whispering words of praise into his ear and nibbling his neck. Jisoo’s hands roamed across Jeonghan’s body and made their way down to his ass, squeezing it gently. 

“Jisoo,” Jeonghan whispered nervously, “I’m not really…in the mood anymore…I'm sorry...”

Jisoo immediately removed his hands from the hybrid's ass and smiled softly at him.

“That’s okay angel I understand, do you want to cuddle instead?” Jisoo lay down on his side and patted the space in front of him. 

Jeonghan nodded eagerly and lay down, positioning himself comfortably in front of Jisoo. Jeonghan loved being the little spoon, he felt so safe in Jisoo’s arm. No evil machine’s could get him here. Jisoo would protect him from all the evil machines in the world. 

Jeonghan quickly fell asleep, purring softly as Jisoo played with his hair. Jisoo fell asleep soon after, promising himself he would never buy another microwave again. Not for as long as Jeonghan was around, which he hoped would be forever.

**Author's Note:**

> this was pretty short but I'm think about maybe making it into a series of cute jihan moments


End file.
